Stinkbombs and Constellations
by Nightly73
Summary: A KataLux College AU, where Lux is a freshman in college and Katarina is a year or so older and the President of a Sorority and Fraternity house. Sillyness and incredible frustration ensues. This was written for Kythil/Viceter! It's a long one and I'm sorry 3 Rated M because well, c'mon guys it's Katarina!


_**A/N- Hey guys! So this isn't something I usually write but, I did a fanfic swap with Viceter/Kythil (The Queen of KataLux)! Thank you so much for chopsticks! I never squealed so much in my entire life. The vi/riven brotp is the best brotp around. Thank you for writing the amazingness that pops into your head with everyone's favorite murderous redhead and giggling blonde genius. So I hope you guys enjoy 3 Massive Thank you to Karibu for taking the time to Beta Read cause holy hell this would have been a mess. You are the best!**_

 _ **Ps- It's my first time writing something smutty like this so please excuse the noobness ;-;**_

{Koresma-Bridges}

No one warned her of the burdens she would be faced with. It had been a tough year of discovering herself, discovering that money really did run the world and that being an adult extremely sucks. It was hard to be a freshman in college. It was even harder trying keep a positive attitude.

But she did it.

No one could call Luxanna Crownguard a quitter.

"Yo, Lux?" A mop of blond hair popped into her peripherals. She kept eye contact to her laptop screen. A pair of wooden chopsticks rested in her lithe fingers, her pale lips slurping at the microwaveable ramen noodles as she read through her school emails.

 _\- Good evening everyone, to those receiving this email you have successfully passed light physics 101 with a mark of over 95%. I congratulate and commend you for your hard wo-_

"Hey, lux? Earth to Lux?"

Her shoulders were shaken causing her reading glasses to fall off the bridge of her nose. Her pale sky blue irises widened as she regarded her history major roommate. She uncrossed her feet from under her as she steadied herself on her pine desk, trying to not disturb the teetering tower of computer sciences and physics textbooks.

"Yes, Ezreal?" She asked turning her office chair to face the excited young man in front of her.

"Taliyah, Ekko and I are going to Noxus Theta Nu's party. I know you just finished a whack ton of exams, but it may be good for you to take a night to let go." He crossed his thin arms over his chest and leaned up against the doorframe of her room. A slim half smile graced his thin lips as he peeled a chip of white paint off of the wall.

They were quite lucky to find the four bedroom house that was offered for a cheaper price than a bachelor apartment. When lux sent her newly graduated high school friends the link to the ad, all of them had jumped at the opportunity to take it before someone else did.

"Ugh fraternity party. I thought you said you hated Noxus Theta Nu?" Lux asked with a slim raised blonde eyebrow.

"Of course I do, that's why all of us are going. We're going to cause some trouble." He cackled maniacally. "Taliyah found her professor's cache of pickled eggs in the geology department and Ekko had been working on this really tiny timed stink bomb using the pickled egg juice. We just gotta infiltrate, place it there and set it for the next morning."

Lux blinked at the cackling blond.

"You're insane."

"Nah," He waved off. "Just want to kick off some fun adventure before I leave for Peru this summer. C'mon it'll be fun. Be spontaneous and get into trouble for once in your life." He joked pushing himself off of the door frame. "Finals are over lux! You have a week to relax before you start your summer term. Just do this one thing and I will never bother you again for the remainder of this week. I'll even let you study." He begged.

Lux sighed and rolled her eyes. "If my brother so much as hears anything about me going to his 'nemesis's' fraternity... "

"My lips are sealed, I won't blurt about a thing. Plus," He reached behind his back, taking something out of his pockets. He placed plastic like material over his young face. "It's an animal masquerade party!" He said while showing off his red fox mask.

Lux mulled her options through her head. A masquerade party did sound fun, and Noxus Theta Nu were infamous for their killer parties.

"Get out, I'm getting changed." She shooed as she rose from her office chair, moving to close her bedroom door.

Ezreal threw his wiry arms up in victory. "GUYS! SHE SAID YES!" He bellowed into the hallway.

A chorus of whooping came from below in the kitchen . Lux rolled her eyes and giggled at the antics of her roommates. Maybe this would be good for her.

************************************************/|\\**************************************************

{GTA- Red Lips (Ft. Sam Bruno)}

The gaggle that consisted of a sparrow, a fox, a horse and a rabbit walked along the sidewalk to the bass reverberating mansion. Expensive cars that were most likely worth triple the amount of Lux's entire six year planned college tuition, were parked along the curbs. One in particular caught the pale blue eye of the rabbit.

The horse gave a low appreciative whistle as he too, eyed the sleek black vehicle. "Vi would be all over this." He commented, pressing his face into the dark tinted windows to get a better look at the black leather interior. "A lotus Evora 400 is pretty rare in these parts. They have incredible power too. One of the only well built Piltovian engines." The horse joked, cutting his eyes to the fox.

"Har har, you're hilarious Ekko." The fox retorted sarcastically. "C'mon stop ogling at the car and let's get into the party."

The horse gave another snort as he joined the giggling sparrow and the shaking head of the fox. The rabbit twirled one of her blonde curls as she observed the car. Something about the vehicle caused ripples of goosebumps down her spine. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity as she regarded the license plate.

 _KN1V35_

"Lux c'mon!" The sparrow called out, waving her arms to catch the attention of the rabbit. Lux turned on her heels and skipped forward joining her boisterous roommates. The horse had the fox in a playful headlock as they ascended the steps to Noxus Theta Nu's shared fraternity and sorority house.

The four freshman came face to face with the door which was guarded heavily by Noxus Theta Nu's very own vice president, Darius. His massive arms were curled in front of his chest and he looked to the young students with a sneer plastered on his face. "I have to see your mugs for you twerps to get in." His gravelly voice chuckled darkly. His scarred eyebrow and squared chin moved as he gave a dark smirk toward the freshmen as they removed their animal masks.

"Luxanna Crownguard, never thought you'd have the balls to go against your brother's wishes to stay away from Noxus Theta Nu. How's his face? The last time I saw him my fist was in it."

Lux's face formed into a scowl. "That fight was uncalled for, even for you, Darius. You knew that he got that three pointer fairly. You didn't have to go and punch him for it."

"He was being a cocky shit. I hate cocky shits on MY court. Next time tell your idiot brother that he should stay off it." Darius challenged.

"Maybe I will." Lux sputtered, stomping her foot onto the wooden floor of the stair landing. Her tiny fists shaking angrily at her sides.

Darius gave a bellow of laughter and clapped her shoulder with a rough hand. "I like you, Crownguard! You twerps can go in." He stood out of the way, letting the four freshmen enter. He grabbed the back of Ezreal's shirt and pinned him up against the door frame. "However, you little shits so much as cause the tiniest stink I'm kicking you all out." He snarled warningly, pressing his face into Ezreal's personal space.

Ezreal raised his hands in defense. "Yes sir. We just want to have a good time." Ezreal mentioned with wide sapphire eyes.

Darius released the blonde from his grip and nodded his head slightly. "Have fun then." And with that he turned his back onto the freshmen, who stared at Ezreal with bewildered expressions as they entered into Noxus Theta Nu.

"Jeeze, Darius is hardcore." Taliyah commented placing the mask over her tanned face. Her beautiful mahogany eyes turned dangerous as a troublesome smile splayed through her lips. "Scout out the place. If you find somewhere good, text each other so that we can get this show on the road." She cackled.

The fox and the horse both grinned at each other. "First one to find Darius's room gets to skip out on doing the dishes for a week." Ezreal added.

"That seems fair." The rabbit giggled.

The horse jumped up and down excitedly. "Let's do this."

The freshmen broke apart into different directions beginning the first action of their ploy. Lux took it upon herself to blend in with the crowd, Taliyah following behind her as she pushed through the talking crowds.

"Maybe there is a ventilation system or 'll have to go to the rave in the basement to see if there's anything like that." The sparrow murmured as she ordered at the makeshift bar. She sipped at the cooler, her mahogany eyes drifting from person to person. "Hey give me a second, Lux. I think I see... Sivir. I'll be right back." She mentioned as she took off.

Lux watched as Taliyah pushed through the partying and conversing bodies, completely disappearing from sight. Maybe she'll go on ahead so that Taliyah could enjoy herself. Nodding her head to her mental plan, she departed from the first floor and took the stairs to the basement. Pounding bass lines and incredible synths slammed into her body as she made the descent.

The basement was dark save for the lights that flashed with the beat illuminating the dancing and sweating bodies. Hands were raised and hips swayed to the beat. Everyone was either too close or just close enough. Envy graced her vision. In the back of her mind, she wished that someone danced with her like that. Someone who could whisk her away from the cares of her parents and her overbearing brother. Someone who could laugh at the face of responsibility.

But a girl could only wish, right?

She pushed through the bodies, with determination furrowing her brow as she masterfully maneuvered herself to the end of the pack of dancing bodies. Basements usually held rooms with household appliances to ensure water distribution and properly filtered air. If she could find a room or even an area designated for air filtration systems, she would be able to find what she was looking for. She inspected the area before her with squinted eyes. Just past the edge of the dance floor held a small dark corridor with what looked like three opened doored rooms. No one paid any mind as Lux approached the narrow hallway and into the first room that contained multiple sets of laundry machines and boilers. If there was to be an air ventilation system it could be in here. She fetched her phone from the back of her black skinny jeans, throwing up the flashlight app to get a better view of where she was going. She pulled the rabbit mask off of her face as she found herself walking forward into the dark room. She checked behind her shoulder to ensure no one saw her as she slid behind a stack of laundry machines and through the bend of the narrow room. Her usually innocent smile turned into a cocky smirk as she found the air conditioning system.

Her lithe fingers went to the touch pad of her phone.

 _Found the AC system, Ez :P_

 _Ekko thinks Darius's room might be the best place : 3_

 _O.0 he's going to murder you all if he finds out_

 _Kek he won't find out ;)_

Lux rolled her eyes. Well whatever he had planned she would trust him. Usually, Ezreal was the kind of guy that had luck on his side. Hopefully his luck wouldn't run out soon.

"And what do we have here?" A low husky voice purred.

Lux squeaked in surprise. She turned quickly to the voice.

The woman in front of her wore a wry smirk over her plump red lips. Her facial features were hidden behind a black wolf mask, which accentuated the absolute flowing scarlet hair that hung over her left shoulder and the emerald like irises that did a quick once over of the freshman standing in front of her.

"Just trying to make a call." Lux sputtered out, nervously putting her phone in her back pocket. She took a second to calm herself as she gave the wolf a cool stare. "You know how people are with directions to parties. It's better to actually talk than text." She giggled, placing a lithe hand on the wolf's bicep.

"Ah, I see. So you must have been calling some Air Conditioning repairmen, right? That's why you were intently looking at it." The wry smirk turned into something devilish and charming, making Lux's knees weak.

The freshman shrugged, trying to hide the gulp she just swallowed. She tried to push past the redheaded woman, squeezing by the space of the stacked washing machine and the wolf's leather clad hips. Suddenly Lux found her back pinned to the wall. "You're Garen Crownguard's little sister, aren't you?" The redhead growled, her incredible red lips parting to white bared teeth. The wolf's strong body pressed further into the girl. The scent of cherries, leather and earth hit Lux's nose instantly.

"I might be." Lux answered trying to hold her breath to stave off the amazing scent.

"You are usually hanging around with the blond dimwit. The historian." She scoffed. "He's usually the one to give us trouble."

"Us?" Lux asked raising a slim blond eyebrow to the wolf.

She watched the redhead roll her emerald eyes. Strong long fingers grasped the front of the wolf mask, pulling it off to reveal a face carved by mystical yet murderous angels. Lux blushed furiously as she observed the woman's strong jaw line set in agitation. She had a slender nose with a cupid's bow at the bottom of it, accentuating ruby red lips. Along the top of her left eyebrow to the bottom of her cheek laid a perfectly cut scar. "You're in MY family house, that I had so graciously donated to Noxus Theta Nu. I'm Katarina Du Couteau the President of this faction for the Noxus Theta Nu Brotherhood." She presses her face closer to the girl pinned against the wall, so that her lips just touch the edge of the blonde's ear. "So yes, that blond little shit, has been causing some troubles for myself and my house." She snarled lowly. The hair at the back of Lux's neck stood on end and a shiver coursed through her body. "So you're going to tell me right now, little Crownguard. What the fuck were you doing at my air conditioning system?"

Lux mustered up her courage. The thing about Noxus Theta Nu was that their inductees were like blood thirsty dogs, they could smell fear off of you and exploit it making you feel like a shrill small being. "I was doing nothing." Lux admitted.

"I don't believe you." Katarina deadpanned.

"I mean I can show you. I did absolutely nothing to it."

"I don't trust you."

"That's a wise notion. I mean, I don't blame you, because I am in a crowd with some crafty people. What can I do to earn your trust then?" Lux asked gently, letting her voice soothe the woman out of her anger.

"Dance with me."

Lux blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Katarina saucily snapped. "Or I can call the cops and get this entire place searched. You will be taken into custody, where most likely your snooty parents and dog meat headed brother will scold you after you get bailed out."

Lux's baby blue eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't."

"I will, unless you dance with me." A very wide devilish smirk grew through her red lips.

The blonde scowled at the redhead intensely. "And why would you want to dance with me?"

A much more mischievous smirk spread through her features. "I have a thing for rabbits."

Lux looked at the woman incredulously, confusion striking her face.

The redhead rolled her eyes and pulled the mask that was resting on top of Lux's head down to cover her face. She then brought her wolf mask down and did a playful growl. "Get it now?"

Lux couldn't contain the giggle rolling out of her lips. "That was adorable." She mustered in between giggles. She watched as the redhead's eyes turned into a shade of something dangerous and angry. "I'm sorry." She chuckled. "I just didn't expect that from you."

"I'm not adorable." The redhead hissed.

"And you can trust that I wasn't doing anything to your AC."

"One's a truth and one's a lie." The redhead growled.

"I think I know which one is which." A confident smirk graced Lux's pale lips.

"Then let's take the night to find out."

"Charming."

"I've been told that I have that effect on people." The redhead takes a moment to mull over what she said. "That and I have a tendency to scare the piss out of everyone."

"Now that's a truth."

Katarina snorts. "C'mon little Crownguard. Let's see if that smart mouth of yours can keep quiet long enough to show me some moves." She grabbed the collar of Lux's open sided tank top, dragging her toward the dance floor and the sweaty bodies.

Katarina smirked as she placed the girl in the middle of the floor. Lux looked to the crowd of people with a doe eyed expression. She hugged herself uncomfortably, the bravado she mustered for Katarina long gone to the winds of anxiety. "I- I- I don't dance." She yelled over the music.

The redhead maneuvered Lux's arms around her strong neck. Firm hands were placed on the freshman's waist, just along her hip bones. Lux could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks and neck and she thanked the placement of the mask over her face. Katarina brought her closer, pulling her flush into her leather jacket. One of Kat's hands slid to the small of Lux's back, pushing the freshman in even closer. The redhead gave a wolfish grin through the mask as she began swaying her hips to the music.

Katarina's other hand came up to cup the freshman's cheek, tilting the blonde's face to the lights for easier access to her neck. Lux could feel Kat's lips drag along her jawline and end to her ear lobe. She could feel heat radiating through her body, causing ghastly shivers to shake her frame as Katarina's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Just close your eyes, let go of your inhibitions and let me lead." And just as those words were uttered, Lux felt the woman's teeth clamp down on her neck.

Lux keened out in shock, her nails digging into the back of Kat's neck. Her lips parted slightly as Katarina pulled back wearing a predatory smirk. The taller woman then connected their foreheads together, the masks touching as Katarina led them through the pumping beat.

Lux had never felt anything like this. She had never felt so needy and wanting as Kat's hands roamed over her body, as their hips swayed in time, grinding together to the heavy dance music. She wanted this woman to show her things she had never experienced in her life. She wanted her to forcefully pull out the rowdy youth that was caged in Lux's mind. She wanted to let go and unravel in this woman's hands.

Gods and she only just met her.

In her mind, she could hear Ezreal's voice echo a single sentence over and over again.

 _Be spontaneous and get into trouble for once in your life. Be spontaneous and get into trouble for once in your life._ _Be spontaneous and get into trouble for once in your life._

And she was going to be spontaneous. She was going to get herself into trouble.

But did she care?

Not if it meant that she could do things to this woman that would be considered illegal in most countries.

Lux went to her tiptoes and pulled on Katarina's neck, taking the redhead closer as she connected their lips together. Fire burned behind her eyelids as Lux parted her lips, deepening the kiss as her fingers slid through scarlet red strands, short finger nails digging into her scalp. She felt the quick shock spread through Katarina before a low groan rolled at the back of her throat and she kissed back fiercely. Her fingertips pressed into Lux's hips firmly. Katarina's tongue traced over Lux's upper lip. In response, the freshman's teeth caught the woman's lower lip, pulling back slightly to part them from the heated kiss.

"Jesus, Crownguard, didn't expect that." Katarina chuckled lowly guiding their hips into slower circles. She trailed her hands from the freshman's hips to her small arms and entwined their fingers together. She raised their hands to the air and Katarina went to the girl's flushed neck, dragging her ruby red lips and perfect teeth along the pounding pulse points.

Lux panted as fire travelled through her veins and limbs. Her stomach muscles tightened and clenched as arousal coursed through the air around her, making her pools of baby blue turn into half lidded lust filled orbs. Her eyes fluttered closed as her right hand tightened into Kat's scarlett hair. The woman sucked at the pale skin of her jugular. A low pleased moan rumbled from Katarina as she smirked at the now forming hickey raised from the girl's skin.

"Do you like fast cars?" She breathed into the freshman's ear over the low trance music causing the bodies to gyrate and sway in the room.

"Haven't been in anything that went over one hundred and ten kilometers per hour." Lux murmured in a breathy reply.

Katarina threw her head back giving a strong howl of laughter. She broke apart from Lux instantly feeling the warmth her body was experiencing, disappear. She laced her fingers into Lux's left hand and pulled the girl to follow her out of the pack of sweaty and needy bodies.

Lux stayed close, keeping her front pressed into Kat's slender back as they meandered like a river through a canyon. Lux couldn't help watch the way her shoulders turned as she slid through the massive groups of laughing and talking people. She was good at moving through people and it entranced Lux. Finally, they exited the house, the sounds of laughing and loud music muffled in the night air. She froze as she stared at the midnight black lotus parked at the curb that she had been ogling at earlier.

Of course it would be her car.

Kat released her grip from Lux's hand and entered into the driver's seat of the very expensive and fast looking car.

"Get in Crownguard." Kat called out of the window revving the engine. "I'm going to show you what being in a fast car feels like."

 _Be spontaneous and get into trouble for once in your life._

Those words echoed through her mind as she strode to the passenger side door, opening up the leather interior of the car. She got herself comfortable, pulling the seatbelt across her chest. She pulled the rabbit mask off of her face and placed it in her lap as she regarded Katarina. The woman looked back with what seemed to be her default smile of a dangerous and cocky side smirk. Her long fingers clasped the gear shift, putting the car into first gear as she slammed her foot into the gas pedal.

The car engine growled like a snarling beast as it took off, easily weaving through the suburban street. Tires screeched as Kat took a sharp left turn, pulling the emergency brake to perform an expertly handled drift. Katarina laughed maniacally as she sped away.

Lux's eyes widened in fear, her fingers gripped the sides of her seat tightly as Kat maneuvered the car with reckless abandon. Lux bit at her lower lip anxiously as Kat took another drifting turn, speeding past stop signs and taking the necessary directions toward the nearby highway.

Katarina turned to look at the wide eyed girl with a gleam in her joy filled emerald eyes. "Relax, Crownguard." She called over the snarl of the engine as she took to the highway speeding at least forty over the national limit. She took her hand off of the gear shift, and twined her long fingers with the girl's, rubbing her thumb along Lux's knuckles.

The freshman eased into the touch, letting her shoulders fall from their tense position. She took a large breath and let herself trust Katarina's driving abilities. Kat sensed her now relaxed state and gave a low chuckle. She brought the girl's hand to her lips, pressing her ruby red lips to her wrists and knuckles. She then placed their hands on top of the gear shift, making Lux feel the hum of the engine as Katarina dropped into a lower gear as she weaved through the lanes to take an exit.

She slowed the vehicle slightly as they went up a small incline. Lux let her eyes travel outside her window watching the concrete fade to a well kept dirt road. Dark trees surrounded them and the night sky above them shone with blinking stars. They came to the top of the incline and Kat turned into a small narrow road. After about five minutes of Kat's hand guiding Lux through the gear shifts, they had finally pulled to the side. Lux looked through the windshield and gasped at the beauty of the view in front of her.

The look off gave into a view of the city below them. Lights scattered along in squares of the city's districts. She could see the stream of lights from cars taking the highways and city streets. Just moments ago Katarina had taken them along those routes at neck breaking speeds. She heard the car door close as Kat strode toward the hood of her car and leaned against the midnight black metal. Lux cocked her head curiously at the woman. She unbuckled herself and exited out of the warm leather interior. Cold night air struck Lux, causing goose bumps up her bare arms. She huddled her shoulder into the light cotton material of her open sided tank top. Her ribs and black bandeau exposed to the night breeze. She sat next to Katarina, leaning her body weight against the carbon fibre sheet.

Katarina regarded the girl beside her, pulling her leather jacket off of her shoulders and hanging it over Lux's thin frame. Gratefully, Lux accepted the warm leather material, catching the wonderful scent of cherries and earth. She pressed her nose into the collar hiding her deep blush from Katarina who gave a low chortle. "Thank you." She murmured, letting her eyes rove over the city lights.

Katarina scooted closer draping her pale arm over Lux's neck. "When I was a little kid, I used to come up here with my dad and we'd go star watching." Lux's lips splayed into a small smile at the new bit of information.

Another piece of proof that Katarina was indeed, adorable.

{(MUSIC CHANGE :D) Zara Larsson,MNEK- Never Forget You}

She leaned into Katarina's side, nuzzling her nose into the crook of the woman's neck. She pressed her pale lips to the side of Kat's jaw, eliciting a low chuckle from the redhead. "Getting right to business, eh?" Katarina cupped the blonde's cheek, staring at the girl's beautiful sky blue hues. Emerald observed the slender girl, with ravenous heat. Hunger tinted her irises and she pushed off of the car's hood to face the blonde girl.

She pressed into Lux's front, placing one hand beside her thigh on the car hood to steady herself and the other through the hole of her open sided tank top and onto her hip bone. Lux reacted by wrapping her arms around Katarina's neck, pulling her in hungrily. Their lips clashed in a mirade of hunger and hitched breaths.

Lux's hand cupped the back of Katarina's neck, letting her fingers glide over the strong muscle. She wrapped her thighs around Kat's waist pulling the woman closer as her back pressed into the cool metal. Kat growled playfully as she clambered after her, making the blonde break out into small laughter. Her laugh was cut short as Kat, pressed her lips hungrily to Lux's. A small surprised gasp fell out of Lux's mouth as she returned the kiss. Katarina guided her in a seating position. She bit at Lux's lower lip, causing a small moan to spill from the girl's throat. Kat grabbed the bottom of Lux's tank top and pulled it over the girl's shoulders giving her easy access to her torso.

Kat broke from Lux's lips, causing a sound of protest escape the blonde's lips. The redhead pushed the girl on her back, hoping that her leather jacket caught Lux instead of the cold metal of the hood. She greedily placed her lips along the taut muscle of Lux's stomach, biting at the soft skin and trailing her lips up to her collarbone. Her fingers roamed over her the goosebumps rising from the girl's skin. Lux's breath hitched and got caught in her throat as Kat's fingers walked over to the bandeau wrapped around her chest. Lux's fingers grabbed the collar of Katarina's black v-neck t-shirt and pulled the redhead to her lips, passionately kissing the dangerous smirk that melted away to a moan.

Lux pulled Kat's shirt over her scarlett covered head, revealing a black lacy bra and a winding tattoo along her left ribs and hip. Lux's delicate fingers traced over the ink, as she kissed the redhead, eliciting strong shivers to crawl through Katarina.

The redhead's long fingers went under the material of the bandeau cupping a small breast into her calloused hands. Her thumb brushed over her a pert nipple, causing Lux to jump at the contact. Katarina's other hand reached behind Lux's back, expertly removing her bandeau with one hand. The slim material fell to the pile of discarded clothing at the sides of the dark vehicle.

Katarina breathed in the water lily and spring air scent of Lux. The girl underneath her blushed heavily as Katarina dropped her head from her lips to her shoulders, and then to her breasts as she surrounded a hard nipple with her luscious lips. Lux's head snapped back as a gasp broke from her body, her hands falling to Kat's head, fingertips clawing in the beautiful strands. She could feel Kat's infamous smirk form as Katarina bit at the hard nub. Her tongue flicked at the sensitive area making Lux roll her eyes back to the sensation.

Her lithe hand traveled from Kat's mess of scarlett to her strong jaw, cupping her cheek and guiding her back to her hungry lips. Her fingertips glided over the muscles at Kat's abdomen and ribs, tickling the skin and causing goosebumps to raise up the older woman's flank. Kat's long fingers slid to Lux's outer thigh, gripping the muscle and pulling the girl firmly against her.

Lux let out a small yelp of surprise in reaction, her hips bucking slightly as they came in contact with Kat's crotch. The two of them began to grind against each other, Lux's back arching as Kat's fingers continued roaming over her now sweating body.

She wanted her so bad. Her body tore with need and want as she groaned in frustration to Kat's teasing ways. Every time she found the right amount of friction, Kat would move ever so slightly wearing that goddamn saucy smirk. Lux snarled lowly as she propped herself upright and flipped the woman onto her back.

Her pale lips went to Kat's throat instantly as she straddled the woman's waist, her bare chest making contact with Katarina's skin, causing the two of them to moan in pleasure. Katarina propped herself into a sit up position. Her hands going to the waistband of her own leather pants that clung tightly to her thighs. She pushed them off of her hips as Lux's small mouth enclosed her teeth at her neck, suckling on to the pale skin. Kat's fingers then went to Lux's skinny jeans, pulling the zipper and the button off. She smacked at the smaller girl's ass. "Hips up." She murmured, pleased at the small surprised squeak that came from the girl.

Lux gave a bubbling giggle as she lifted her hips off of Kat's waist and into the air. Katarina shimmied the denim material off of the girl's milky thighs, her mouth watering slightly as she regarded the soft pale skin. She looked to Lux with hungry emerald eyes.

Her long index finger hooked at the waistband of the girl's yellow underwear. She looked up to the blonde, asking for permission to remove the garment. Lux gave a small gentle smile to Kat with half lidded ravenous hues, her lower lip bitten between her teeth in anticipation.

"Yes." She breathed out. Her mind foggy and blurred as she regarded Katarina with hunger lining her irises.

Kat felt the dizzying sensation of lust as permission was granted to her. With something animalistic and frantic, Katarina practically ripped them from Lux, basking in the scent of the girl's arousal.

The redhead pulled the girl to her causing Lux to straddle her thighs as she seated herself in Kat's lap. She could feel the dripping wetness of Lux's core over her exposed thighs as the two kissed heatedly.

Lux felt as Katarina undid her own bra, throwing it to the side and allowing their skin to touch. It felt amazing. Kat's pale breasts and dark maroon nipples pressed into Lux's body, the warm skin causing her eyes to roll behind her head.

Katarina switched positions, hovering over the girl's body and worshipping it with her ruby red lips. Her teeth caught the skin over her hips and thighs, pressing love marks over the milky skin.

Lux was in pure euphoria, her toes curling at the sensation. Her muscles tightened and shuddered with each touch from the woman above her. She wasn't sure if she could handle much more of this, but by the gods if something didn't happen quick, she would have to take matters into her own inexperienced hands.

Katarina bit at her inner thigh, making her body jump unexpectedly. Katarina smirked evilly to the girl and lapped at her inner thigh with her tongue, dragging the muscle over her hips, down to her other thigh.

Lux keened out into the night air. "Katarina." She hissed out.

"Yes, little Crownguard?" The redhead asked.

"Lux." She quickly corrected.

"Yes, Lux?" Kat drawled.

"Stop teasing me and get on with it." Lux hissed out, arching her back as Kat's thumb playfully brushed her pelvic bone. "Please." She whined as the sensation brought fire throughout her body.

"So impatient." Kat chuckled with a predatory grin, pushing herself up and pressing her lips to quickly peck at the girl's cheek."Well since you asked so nicely…" She nuzzled into Lux's collarbone and dipped her fingers into Lux's wet core.

A shuddering gasp escaped the younger woman's lips as the contact sent electricity through her body. "Fuck." She gasped out, as Kat's long index finger drew up and down Lux's slit. Katarina's mouth enclosed around the skin of her pale neck, suckling as her fingers circled around the younger woman's clit.

"Kat." Lux moaned as the sensation crashed into her like a tidal wave. Her hips bucked for more contact hungry for more friction to finally release herself.

Kat groaned as she found Lux's hand going to the lacy material of her underwear, trying desperately to dip into her arousal. She smiled against the skin of her jugular. "Not, yet." She whispered into the girl's ear. " I'm going to ravish YOU, Lux Crownguard."

"I'm counting on it." The girl panted, the movements of Kat's fingers causing her toes to curl and her eyes to roll back in absolute pleasure.

Ever so slowly, Kat began to descend upon the girl, trail of bite marks down her chest and stomach, pressing small kisses to each side of her hip bones. Her fingers moved out of the way as she pressed her mouth against Lux's outer lips.

The girl gasped out, as teeth nipped at the loose skin. Her hips arched into Katarina's mouth as a tongue flicked at the bundle of nerves. Lux's hands flew to Kat's scarlett locks, digging her nails into her scalp as she pushed the woman's face further into her core. Kat chuckled, causing vibrations to attack the girl's clit. Her tongue lapped at the area, the tip drawing circles around the sensitive area.

Lux cried out as Katarina's fingers teased at her entrance. Without so much of a warning, Katarina entered her, sliding into Lux's heat, causing a strangled noise to rip through the girl's vocal chords.

Her hips ground out hard as she tipped over into pure bliss, her entire body rocking against Kat's tongue and fingers. She screamed out into the air as her vision exploded like a thousand fireworks. As her body shuddered down from the incredible orgasm, Katarina climbed on top of the girl, pressing her wet core into Lux's, their thighs pressed into each other causing the perfect friction.

With short grunts and loud curses, Kat dug her nails into Lux's perfect small ass, as she threw her head cascading her toned back in a curtain of scarlett. She bent low and kissed the girl, her face contorted in concentration. Lux could taste herself along Kat's lips and revelled in the way the woman's mouth gasped out as she came with a ferocious snarl. She violently rode out her orgasm scratching Lux's ribs and hips with her short nails.

Sweat beaded out around her skin. She pressed her forehead to the girl's shoulder and gave a soft chuckle. Lux gave a dopey smile, her body tired and ragged as she was helped off the car's hood. Her knees wobbly shook as she tried to take a few steps.

Katarina pressed her hand into the small of Lux's back to help balance her. The two of them broke out into giggles and low chuckles. Kat pulled her clothing back on save for her shirt. She handed the black cotton material to the blonde who looked at the blushing redhead confused.

"You'll freeze to death if you wear that sorry excuse for my shirt, the last thing I want is for you to get frostbite." Katarina grumbled as she turned to look for her combat boots that she had kicked off earlier.

Lux bit her lower lip. And yet another piece of proof that Katarina Du Couteau was capable of being adorable. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the woman hop around as she squeezed her feet into her boots. She could see herself, doing this kind of thing more often, especially with Kat.

With a sigh, she shrugged on the black t-shirt over her slim and newly bruised body. It was slightly bigger at the shoulders but it had a pretty good fit. She breathed in Kat's cherry scent and hummed happily, pressing her face closer into the collar.

Kat pulled her leather jacket onto her shoulders and looked up to the stars.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" She asked keeping her neck craned to the sky. She was sure she could see Cassiopeia, the constellation her younger sister was named after. "Or would you like me to take you home?"

Lux looked to her feet and blushed heavily. She didn't want this night to end. She didn't want to be taken away from this spectacular and amazing woman. She didn't want to be confined in her room studying her days away, while Ezreal took on exploratory missions to Peru and while Taliyah and Ekko played loud video games throughout the day.

She wanted to spend time with Katarina. She wanted to learn every little thing about her on a road trip across the country. She wanted to drive fast, holding Kat's hand as her beautiful hair flew out behind her like a wild horse. She wanted to spend nights sleeping on the hood of the car, watching the stars and sleep soundly in her arms.

Gods.

She only just met her and she was already head over heels for this beautiful woman.

"I…" She took a moment to swallow the fear of being rejected. "Do you mind if we stay here?"

Katarina's back went ramrod straight. Usually the people she would takes as partners would be long gone, high tailing it out of the area as she put her clothes back on.

No one had ever wanted to stay.

"I'm cool with it. I think I have a sleeping bag in my trunk." Katarina mumbled, striding over to the trunk of her car. "We could watch the stars if you want and hang out until you want to leave."

Lux kept her gaze to her feet. "I don't want to leave. I mean I have to go in the morning to take care of a few things, but- what I'm trying to say is... I want to spend the night with you." She admitted blushing furiously through her cheeks and chest.

The sound of the trunk closing caught Lux's ears. "Ok, I'll drop you off in the morning. I might kick in my sleep, just giving you a fair warning." Lux heard as Kat's voice grew closer. "Do you know anything about constellations?"

"A little bit." Lux admitted, turning to see Katarina open up a sleeping bag covering over the hood of her car with the plaid material. "Not a whole lot though."

"Good." Kat chuckled as she hopped onto the metal. She tapped the spot next to her. "C'mon crownguard let me tell you the story of Perseus and his shitty demise."

Lux skipped over. She crawled up the hood and sat beside Katarina, pressing her face into her shoulder. Together the two of them went through each and every constellation of the stars dotted in the night sky, until Lux had drifted off into sleep, huddled into Katarina's side.

************************************************/|\\**************************************************

{Snakeships- All My Friends (fr. Tinashe, Chanse the Rapper) }

Ezreal blearily stared at the newspaper in his hand, reading yesterday's top news stories. He brought a spoonful of All-Bran cereal to his mouth, slurping at the milk loudly. Last night had been amazing, however he just wish he could remember all that had occurred. He was sure that Ekko and himself had been caught in Darius's room. They had totally been found out, totally ready to be cut down by the college's basketball captain.

Until Taliyah came into save them.

Something about the two of them trying to find a room to get their "Frustrations out". That sounded like the excuse she had come up with to save the boys and their almost dead asses.

He didn't even know what that meant, but he agreed with it, much to the disgust of Ekko and even Darius.

It saved them, and they had celebrated in true collegiate style.

Drinking so much that they blacked out.

In between chewing his food, realization hit him.

"Where the hell is, Lux?" He asked to himself in the early morning light, putting his spoon down onto the kitchen table. He rose from his chair and stomped out of the kitchen to speed up the stairs. He approached the open door to the girl's room, frowning at the empty, yet perfectly made bed.

Worry creeped up his spine.

Did he really forget his best friend at Noxus Theta Nu? Where a stink bomb was going to be going off at 6:30 am?

Literally in T-minus five minutes.

Oh no.

He rushed down the stairs taking three steps at a time and stumbled down the rest. He rolled out of the fall, skidding to a halt when he came face to face with a creeping Lux holding the hand of Noxus Theta Nu's very own president.

Lux's mouth fell open in a shocked 'O', while Katarina stared blankly at the blond boy.

Ezreal's sapphire eyes widened in complete fear as he regarded the tall redhead. His brow furrowed as he noticed that she was wearing Lux's favorite tank top.

And was Lux...was Lux wearing the infamous Katarina Du Couteau leather jacket?

What in hell was going on?

"Uh, hey Ez." Lux smiled sheepishly, her eyes downcast to her feet. "Didn't know you'd be up yet."

Ezreal swallowed.

"You know, gotta have some meetings with the museum later, thought I'd get a head start to the day." He mustered keeping his fear filled eyes on Kat as if she was about to pounce and slit his throat.

"This is Katarina. Her and I hung out last night, so I thought I could use some sleep and Kat could crash here until her house clears out of the sleeping drunks." Lux explained giving off a very strained smile.

"Uh, yeah. That's...uh yeah that's cool. You do you boo." Ezreal replied taking backward steps and almost falling over.

Lux clapped a palm to her face, trying to hide the massive blush creeping at her cheeks. She grabbed Katarina's wrist, dragging her up the wooden steps to Lux's room.

Ezreal looked to his watch, sweat beading at his forehead. As soon as he heard the door to her room quietly click shut, he sprinted to the kitchen window staring down the street. Within moments, Ezreal watched as the house at the end of the street had been poured out of it's inhabitants. People crawled onto the front lawn and street, heaving the contents of their stomachs. But the most pleasing thing was watching Darius furiously trying to wash his face off with a nearby half evaporated street puddle. Draven, Darius's younger brother, hovered over him, a cell phone pressed to his cheek.

Ezreal gave a silent cackle, drilling his fingertips together. Noxus Theta Nu had it coming and he was glad that he could deliver.

"You little shit stain!" A voice screamed from the upper floor. Someone had informed the President.

Ezreal's face paled as he heard stomping steps echoing down the stairway. He took that as his cue and sprinted out of the back door, messenger bag strapped to his chest and a very angry Katarina Du Couteau chasing after him.

"Get back here you slippery little Bastard!"


End file.
